The knowledge to be loved
by 5oul3ater
Summary: Es geht um Harrys unerwiderte Liebe, wer kennt es nicht, zu Ginny, doch versucht er hartnäckig, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Ob es ein Happy End gibt ist noch nicht sicher :) HPxGW Rückmeldung wäre wichtig und hilfreich, da dies meine erste Geschichte ist -
1. Mond über Hogwarts

1

Der Mond füllte die Ecken mit Licht und deckte die Dunkelheit auf. Es war still in Hogwarts, die Mauern schliefen wie die Geister. Alle Schüler lagen in ihren Betten, selbst Filch und seine Katze schienen heute Nacht nicht herumzuschnüffeln. Nur ich saß hier, alleine, in die weite Welt schauend. Alles lag unter einem Mantel begraben, weiß wie Ginny's Seele. Es war Weihnachten, alle waren in Feststimmung, nur bei mir war der Funke des Festes der Liebe noch nicht übergesprungen. Ich schlief schlecht und suchte in den langen Nächten immer wieder einen neuen Aussichtspunkt rund um Hogwarts. Aber heute saß ich auf dem Astronomieturm, ich war mit meinem Nimbus hochgeflogen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich hier Ruhe finden könnte. Wenn ich nur nicht immer an Ginny denken müsste.

_Ginny Weasley. _

Sie war ohne Zweifel eine der schönsten Schülerinnen Hogwarts. Früher noch war sie kindlich gewesen doch sie reifte sie zu einer Frau heran, die so mancher begehrte. Ich hatte wenig Liebe erfahren, gerade als ich noch nicht auf Hogwarts war. Doch auch jetzt fehlte mir jemand, der mir wirkliche Zuneigung schenkte. Und bis vor ein paar Wochen gab es auch keine, die ich liebte. Ginny war mir bis dahin nie aufgefallen, ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich sie liebte. Es war einfach geschehen, Liebe ist ein böses Geschäft. Es nimmt keine Rücksicht auf jemandes Gefühle. Schon gar nicht auf meine, denn Ginny beachtete mich nicht so häufig, jedenfalls kam es mir so vor. Sie war so…rein, so unbefleckt, so lieblich, so schön, so…_  
perfect  
_Ich wusste, dass es keine Perfektion gibt. Alles hat einen Fehler, aber bei manchen sieht man ihn nicht oder er fällt nicht so gravierend aus. Das war bei ihr der Fall.

Ich nahm etwas in den Augenwinkeln war und blickte auf den verbotenen Wald. Ich strengte meine Augen an und meinte einen Lichtschimmer zu sehen. Ob das Hagrid auf der Suche nach neuen _Haustieren _war? Ich musste schmunzeln.  
_Hagrid.  
_Von ihm bekam ich Zuneigung, er war einfach ein Teddybär für mich. Auch wenn ich ihm das nie sagen würde. Aber ich glaube, er weiß das.

Ich seufzte. Sie bestimmte meine Gedanken, mein Handeln und generell mein Leben. Immer wenn ich sie sah, ging mein Herz auf. Ich wünschte mir so sehr, so _sehr_, dass sie mich anlächeln würde, so unglaublich herzverzehrend sehr, dass sie mich küssen würde, mein Verlangen und meine Liebe zu ihr war…   
_indescribably  
_Tag für Tag überlegte ich, wie ich ihr näher kommen könnte. Vielleicht würde ich sie mal einladen? Zu einem Butterbier oder so… Aber wie oft hatte ich mir das schon gesagt? _Vielleicht morgen, vielleicht in einer Woche, vielleicht irgendwann…_  
Es war unfair. Aber ist das Liebe nicht immer? Mit einem bitterlichen Lachen stand ich vorsichtig auf, griff nach meinem Besen und flog, flog in den Mondhimmel, flog in die Endlosigkeit, immer weiter….

Ich wusste am nächsten Tag nicht mehr wie lange ich geflogen war, aber ich wusste, dass ich mir Rat holen musste. Am besten bei einem Mädchen. Am besten bei Hermine.


	2. Ein Rätsel

2

Ich war versunken in meinen Träumen, diesen wundersamen, weichen, unrealistischen aber schönen Träumen. Ich ging mit Ginny Hand in Hand zu Hagrid zu einem Tee, als aus dem Himmel eine laute, unangenehme Stimme kam:  
"Hey Harry! _Harry! _Frohe Weihnachten!"  
"Hm was? Ich bin nich Weihnachtn lass mich schlafnnnn" grummelte ich, unsanft aus meinen jungen Träumen gerissen.  
Aber wie es Ron's Art war ließ er nicht locker, zog mir trotz meines schwachen Protestes meine Decke weg und schubste mich aus dem Himmelbett und riss mir Ginny aus den Armen. Ich knallte auf den Holzboden, ein Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Ellenbogen. _"AU!_", rief ich wütend, er hatte mir Ginny weggenommen!  
Ich rappelte mich auf und sah mich verschlafen in unserem Schlafsaal um. Keine Ginny. Nur Ron.  
_Jus' dreamin'_  
Alle Gryffindors, also die, die noch da waren, hielten sich anscheinend unten auf, nur Ron und ich waren hier oben.  
"Ja Ron, Frohe Weihnachten", sagte ich gefolgt, nachdem ich einigermaßen wach war und in der Realität angekommen war.  
Ron fing an zu lachen:  
"Du müsstest mal dein Gesicht sehen Harry!"  
Ich lachte mit ihm und gemeinsam gingen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo bereits der prächtige Weihnachtsbaum stand. Er war bestimmt drei Meter hoch und über und über behangen mit allerlei Schmuck und extravaganten Spezialitäten wie ein Gnom der griesgrämig am Baum zappelte oder eine Lok die leise quietschend um die Krone fuhr. Es gab auch ein paar Weihnachtswichtel, die um den prächtigen Festbaum flatterten. Unter ihm lagen ein paar Geschenke. Ich hatte Ron ein neues Zauberschach mit Hermine geschenkt, er hatte es schon ausgepackt. _Sie _bekam von mir ein Buch namens "73 Bücher der Zauberwelt in einem Band". Ich musste fast das doppelte Porto an die Eulen zahlen, weil nur fünf Eulen es bis nach Hogwarts bringen konnten. Ginny hatte ich nichts geschenkt. Ich wusste ja auch nicht, was und es käme komisch, dachte ich…  
_Strange  
_Ich fing an, meine Geschenke auszupacken. Ich nahm mir zunächst ein Größeres. Es war mit einem herbstlichen Papier eingewickelt; es war ein Pullover von Ron's Mutter.  
„Schick", murmelte ich leicht ironisch. Aber es war eine nette Geste.  
Das nächste war kleiner und mit grünem Geschenkpapier umwickelt, verziert mit einer dunkleren, passenden Schleife.  
"Ron, weißt du von wem das hier ist?"  
Ich schaute zu ihm.  
Er schien nicht erfreut zu sein, auch er hatte wieder einen Pullover bekommen.  
„Hm? Ne weiß ich nicht Harry, was ist denn drin? Ach und danke für das Schachspiel, da haben wir wieder zu tun, was?", sagte er mit diesem typischen Ron-Grinsen.  
Er robbte zu mir rüber und ich riss das Papier ab. Es war eine schwarze Schachtel. In ihr lag ein Zettel:

_~~~ Sie stehen still in Reih und Glied, unbeweglich, 30 weiße Rösser, dann mampfen sie, dann stampfen sie, dann stehen sie wieder still ~~~_

Verwirrt sahen wir uns an.  
„Ein Rätsel", schlussfolgerte Ron.  
„Was du nicht sagst…Aber von wem _ist _das? Es stand nichts drauf, vielleicht wieder etwas von Dumbledore?"  
„Nee, der macht sowas nicht, glaub' ich nicht", antwortete Ron.  
„Vielleicht weiß Hermine weiter, komm!"


	3. Hermine

3

Wir liefen die gewundene Treppe herunter und waren im Gemeinschaftsraum. In einem der besseren Sessel, die wir den Erstklässlern niemals überlassen würden, also genau vor den tanzenden Flammen des Kamins, saß Hermine. Ihre gewellten Haare lagen über der Lehne, es sah sehr komisch aus.

„Hey Hermine, frohe Weihnachten!", rief ich ihr zu.

Sie drehte sich nicht um, sondern schien die Beine hochgezogen zu haben und in die Leere zu starren.

Ich guckte Ron fragend an, er zuckte mit den Schultern und ich tippte Hermine an. Sie schlug meine Hand weg, es kam total unerwartet und ich sprang nach hinten.

„Ey! Was ist denn los?", wollte ich wissen. Sie sagte nichts und blickte stattdessen weiter in die Flammen. Wieder sahen Ron und ich uns an, ratlos. Da erst sah ich, dass Hermine weinte. Tränen rollten ihr Gesicht herunter, ihre roten Augen waren leer.

„Hermine! Was ist _los_?", schaltete sich auch Ron ein. Sie weinte sonst nie, jedenfalls sahen wir sie nie weinen. Sie blickte uns tränenverhangen und verletzt an:

„Was soll schon sein? Nur weil ich weine? Geht weg!", keifte sie.

Verwirrt ging ich zu ihr und legte ihr wieder eine Hand auf die Schulter, diesmal schlug sie sie nicht weg.

„Erzähl einfach, wir haben Zeit."

Wir setzten uns in die anderen beiden Sessel und blickten sie an. Zunächst starrte sie nur weiter geradeaus und weinte, aber dann schien sie sich zusammenzuraffen.

„Es…ist eigentlich nichts…konkretes, aber…ich...jeder ist mit irgendjemandem unterwegs, mit seinem Freund oder seiner Freundin und…und ich hab niemanden…selbst du Harry, liebst doch Ginny! Ach tu doch nicht so, jeder bemerkt, dass du ihr hinterherguckst, sogar Ginny! Oder Ron?"

Ron, der leicht geschockt war, weil er es offensichtlich nicht gesehen hatte, sah mich mit großen Augen an:

„Ähm…klar…hehe…sieht jeder…"

Sein Blick sagte mir, dass wir noch ein etwas ernsteres Gespräch führen würden. Doch jetzt mussten wir ersteinmal Hermine trösten:

„Hermine, das stimmt doch gar nicht, es ist nicht jeder mit jemandem unterwegs, ich auch nicht", versuchte es Ron, aber dafür erntete er nur ein abfälliges Lachen:

„Ja Ron, weil du noch _nie _mit jemandem unterwegs warst!"

Das war … hart, sehr hart, auch Ron sah Hermine geschockt an, doch sie schaute wieder trotzig in den Kamin. Ich sah zwischen beiden hin und her. Und hin. Und her, doch jetzt starrten beide in den Raum. Ich war ein bisschen ratlos, was ich machen sollte.

„Ok Leute, klärt das mal miteinander, ich muss was erledigen, ja?"

Zugegeben, ich hatte nicht viel Hoffnung, aber vielleicht sprachen sie ja wirklich miteinander. Ich stand auf und ging durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, was konnte das Rätsel bedeuten? Wir hatten keine 30 Rösser, nicht auf Hogwarts…Wo gab es Rösser?

Meine Füße trugen mich aus der Schule auf die Wiesen vor dem verbotenen Wald. Mühsam stapfte ich durch den Schnee, ich hatte aufgegeben nach der Lösung zu suchen, sondern überlegte, von wem es sein könnte.

Mir kamen drei Namen in den Sinn:

Dumbledore, Hermine und Ginny

Ginny, weil sie ja offensichtlich _doch _wusste, dass ich sie..nunja, mochte…

_Love ´n knowing_

Aber Dumbledore konnte ich ausschließen. Also Hermine oder Ginny. Aber wenn es Hermine war, wieso weinte sie dann? Nein, nach dem Ausschlussverfahren war es immer das, was übrig war, gleich wie unwahrscheinlich. Aber wieso sollte Ginny mir so ein Rätsel geben? Ich könnte sie frage…oder warten, bis Hermine wieder auf dem Damm war, und sie um Rat fragen. Ja, ich würde Hermine fragen.

_Coward_


End file.
